Whiskey Lullaby
by When I'm Afraid
Summary: As the angels sang a whiskey lullaby. Niley.


**Rated M for suggestive alcohol use. I don't own anything.**

**So this is just a little oneshot based off of the song and music video "Whiskey Lullaby" by Brad Paisley. I recommend you listen to the song as you read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Whiskey Lullaby <strong>

The pastures that rolled by the dirty window seemed be all a dream to him. Being gone for years, traumatized from everyday, really did something to a man. The shots and fallen screams from his fellow men still rang in his ears as if it were happening that very second.

He was oh so very blessed to be alive and coming home to the love of his life whom kept him breathing everyday. He promised to love her forever as she ached for him to come home. He couldn't wait to be with her again, to smell her scent and just hold her. Today was the beginning of starting their lives together.

The faint sound of his name interrupted his thoughts. He was home, finally home.

He gathered his one bag then walked to the front of the bus. He stood there, staring at the white house in front of him. He still couldn't believe he was this close to her.

Opening the screen door, he stepped inside. Everything was the same, as he hoped it would be.

A giggle from upstairs sang throughout the house. She was up there. His smile was bigger and brighter then ever.

He walked up the stairs, toward their bedroom. His footsteps seemed to be thunderous. This was it, their first time actually being together in years. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

This had to be a dream, a nightmare. The sight in front of him was horrific. He felt all the joy and hope drain from his body as his love fooled around in bed with another man. Once she noticed him, she looked ashamed. She couldn't even look him in the eyes. Her make up smeared and her hair was matted.

He turned away, without single word, broke and devastated.

He jumped on his old motorcycle and drove as fast as he could. But her pleads for him to come back haunted him.

_She put him out, like the burning end of a midnight cigarette._

From that day forward, he drank. He drank his pain and life away but he never could get her off his mind.

He was a wreck. He wasn't even alive any more. What kept him breathing had ended his life.

The shine of the whiskey bottle captivated him. He finally drank away her memories.

He didn't have strength anymore. His life was consumed and over.

But one thing remained the same and would never go away. It was what killed him.

_We found him with his face down in the pillow with a note that said I'll love her till I die._

People stared and whispered about her. She knew it was her fault and now she hated herself. A single tear rolled down her porcelain skin as she stared down at the casket that kept her and her love apart.

When the shots rang, honoring him, she knew she was already dead.

_They buried him beneath the willow, as the angles sang a whiskey lullaby._

She drank away her pain but it was never enough. No one would ever understand how much she blamed herself. She had to live with the guilt and the hurt. She tried to hide the whiskey on her breath whenever she went out but it never worked. Everyone knew, and the rumors continued to fly.

She went out but never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind. He was everywhere, in every man she dance with or brought home.

The shine of the whiskey bottle captivated her. She finally drank away his memories.

But one thing remained the same and would never go away. It was what killed her.

She didn't have strength anymore. Her life was consumed and over.

_We found her with her face down in the pillow with a note that said I'll love him till I die._

She was laid next to him beneath the willow as the angels sang a whiskey lullaby.

_Nick Jonas- 1919-1947 & Miley Jonas- 1919-1947_

**This is not the best but -shrug- I wrote this in under an hour. Ok, so an update on me. I'm working on a new story like I said and that will most likely be published when I'm on christmas break. On From Where You are, me and Mitchie are working on that and it should be updated soon.**

**Review please =] You can follow me on twitter xRadiatingLovex**


End file.
